Estrategas
by Lucia991
Summary: Porque en el juego del amor todo se vale, y algunos planean estrategias. Shika&Ino Dedicado a X. Lalacleao .X


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado a: Mi hermana la Fea, alias X. LalaCleao .X Con el motivo de su cumpleaños (aunque yo que ella no festejaría envejecer, porque eso es lo que estas haciendo feita, una cosa es cumplir dulces 19 como yo.. y otra.. Bue mejor no demos números jaja) Sabes que te adoro y bueno simplemente te quería hacer un pequeño obsequio... aunque no hay garantías de que sea bueno, es tarde y mi mente esta con Edward.**

**Te amo y muy pero muy FELIZ CUMPLE!**

**Espero que les guste este mini fic y solo quiero decir:**

**POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SHIKA&INO**

**Besos.**

**Lu**

* * *

Estrategas

-¡Shikamaru Nara ven inmediatamente para aquí! –Gritó Ino completamente enfurecida.

-¿Qué quieres mujer problemática? –Preguntó el morocho fastidiado por toda la situación –No es necesario gritar, para mi desgracia escucho a la perfección… No que con tu tono de voz eso sea muy difícil…

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dijo la rubia elevando aún más su tono de voz.

-¡Que eres chillona! –

Shikamaru realmente no entendía porque su amiga tenía que gritar siempre, además parecía que ella sabía exactamente cuando le dolía la cabeza y aprovechaba esa habilidad para probar qué tan fuerte podía gritar. Y por si fuese poco tener que soportar su estridente voz, lo era aún más tener que hacerlo sin saber cuál era el motivo que esta vez la movía a gritarle.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando? –Reclamó su atención Ino -¡Contéstame!

-No, no te estaba escuchando por asombroso que eso parezca –La Yamanaka chilló nuevamente y comenzó a arrojar al aire un montón de insultos hacia su amigo. Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre: Holgazán, bueno para nada, inútil, vago, perezoso y muchos más que a la larga significaban lo mismo.

-… Y la verdad no sé cómo la Hokage te confía misiones tan importantes, si supiera que te duermes en todos lados, que no te gusta trabajar, que odias levantarte temprano y todas esas cosas, estoy segura que aún te darían misiones de rango D –Decía Ino.

Shikamaru cansado de la situación, es decir de ser completamente ignorado por su amiga y al mismo tiempo teniendo que escucharla insultándolo constantemente, la tomó por la muñeca, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario pero definitivamente sin llegar a hacerle daño y la hizo callar.

-Podrías dejar de gritar y de insultarme, y decirme de una buena vez por todas qué era lo que qué querías en un primer momento – Ino lo miró sorprendido, él nunca le hablaba así, o al menos casi nunca, solo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones y siempre dentro de una misión.

-¿Es verdad que ayer saliste con una chica? –preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lo cierto era que desde que eso se le había escapado a Chouji, ella no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Shikamaru se quedó atónito. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Ino le preguntaría algo así. De hecho ellos solían ignorar completamente la vida amorosa del otro, o bueno al menos nunca la mencionaban porque tanto Shikamaru como el resto de la aldea sabían muy bien como Ino jugaba con los muchachos. Por eso esa pregunta lo descolocó y más aún se sorprendió con el tono que Ino la había formulado. Había borrado, como por arte de magia, toda la hostilidad y todo el veneno con el que minutos antes lo había estado insultado, y había largado la pregunta con un tono tan suave que hasta casi se le olvida preguntarle por qué le interesaba.

-¿Qué importa eso? –No quería responder, para él la vida intimida era eso, intima, y privada, y no tenía intenciones de hacerla pública.

-Importa mucho…. Ahora dime, ¿es verdad? –Shikamaru sonrió. Por más que su amiga lo intentase ocultar, él la conocía muy bien y sabía que tras esa mascara se encontraba la verdadero Ino, esa manipuladora y controladora, esa que él tanto conocía y que muy a su pesar, quería.

-¡Mujer problemática eso es entre Himeko y yo! –La cara de Ino se desfiguró y el Nara sonrió.

Sabía que tendría que responderle, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Con Ino, uno nunca se podía salir con la suya, no al menos sin una buena estrategia y a veces, solo a veces, era mejor confrontarla que ignorarla.

-¡¿Himeko? ¿Así se llama? Tiene nombre de rápida… seguro que está contigo por lastima –Soltó ella sin pensarlo y en el momento en que sus palabras salieron de su boca se mordió la lengua.

-¡Adiós Ino! –Fue cortante, no le interesaba seguir allí.

Una cosa era que ella le dijese bueno para nada y esas cosas, pero lo que acaba de hacer era pasarse. Él le podía dejar pasar muchas cosas, porque sabía que algunas realmente lo describían y otras sabía que no venían cargadas de odio o de mala intención, pero él tenía un orgullo, aún cuando no lo demostrase siempre, lo tenía e Ino sabía que no debía jugar con él, no debía pisotearlo ni maltratarlo, cuando lo hacía la diversión se terminaba.

La escuchó gritar su nombre y unos pobres intentos de disculpas, pero por el momento él no quería escuchar nada. Parecía adrede, cada vez que él decidía dar un paso, o que él creía que algo podía llegar a cambiar ella retrocedía o simplemente lo arruinaba todo. Para qué le preguntaba por su vida amorosa si después no lo sabía manejar. Siempre era igual, y siempre le daba donde más le dolía, parecía a propósito, realmente lo hacía.

-Shika no te enojes… Yo solo lo decía por decir, no seas tan delicado… -Insistía ella a su lado.

-¿Esa es tu manera de disculparte? –Ino no dijo nada, por supuesto que no lo haría, ella no se disculpaba, nunca lo hacía y él sabía que eso era lo mejor que conseguiría –Algún día no aceptaré este intento de lamento, algún día te exigiré un "Perdóname o un lo siento"…

-Lo sé… jaja… Pero hasta ahora te vengo convenciendo sin tener que decir las palabras mágicas –Se burló ella, o así lo tomó él –Ya, ya… No te enojes… No te molesto más.

-Eso es lo único que quiero, pero parece imposible… -Ahora fue el turno de reírse de él, y el de enojarse de ella.

La rubia caminó a su lado en completo silencio, no estaba realmente enojada, solo fingía estarlo, de lo contrario no hubiese continuado a su lado, por eso Shikamaru ni se inmutó. Simplemente ignoró los constantes bufidos de ella y caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde solían entrenar cuando eran más jóvenes, donde se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos buscando un poco de paz, un descanso de la problemática mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Entonces es verdad, saliste con una chica –Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo junto al suyo -¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Creo que es obvio… Un chico sale con una chica porque se siente atraído por algún aspecto de ella, es lógica pura… -Dijo él sin abrir sus ojos, disfrutando del extraño tono con el que hablaba su amiga… tan suave que casi llegaba a ser un susurro.

-En el amor o en el romance no hay lógica, tú no sabes nada… -Lo contradijo ella, rompiendo un poco el momento de tranquilidad.

-La lógica se aplica a todo… -Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, y se lo demostraría.

-¿Y la besaste? –Él asintió, sabiendo de sobra que ella no tenía los ojos cerrados como él -¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Estoy seguro que te lo puedes imaginar… Tú has recibido suficientes besos como para saber de eso –Ino se acercó aún más a él, dejando su boca a centímetros de la de él.

-Demuéstrame o pensaré que no te gustan las mujeres y que Naruto es tu tipo… -Lo instó, jugando con fuego.

Pero ella tenía todo controlado. Ella lo había arreglado, haría que él diese el primer paso, ese con el cual venían amagando hacía ya mucho tiempo, ese que ella no se animaba a dar, ese que tan desesperadamente quería pero no se atrevía. Lo había planeado, Chouji le había dado la información perfecta para que ella idease un plan y ahora ganaría en el propio juego de Shikamaru, ella tenía una estrategia.

-Entonces lo admites, las mujeres no son lo tuyo… -Volvió a atacar, y lo haría hasta que él cediese.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada a ti, no hay ninguna buena razón para que lo haga… -Ino dudó por un momento de su plan, tal vez se había confundido en asumir que a él le molestaría que ponga en duda su hombría.

-No, claro que no tienes que hacerlo, pero yo que tú lo haría… Después de todo las mujeres hablamos entre nosotras y precisamente dentro de dos días tengo una misión que me llevará hasta la aldea de la arena, donde esta Temari… -Shikamaru abrió sus ojos, Ino solía hablar de más y sabía que era capaz de decirle cualquier cosa a la embajadora de la Arena, aún cuando no se llevasen bien y aún cuando fuesen mentiras -¡Bah no sé para que me gasto!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira Shika a mi no me molesta, tú eres mi amigo y yo te quiero sea como sea, pero no se puede ocultar la verdad, apuesto a que esta tal Himeko no existe…. ¿O será que es un chico en vez de chica?... Igual me siento un poco mal, siendo tu amiga me hubiese gustado que conmigo seas franco, yo no tengo problema con que seas G…

Pero no pudo terminar. Shikamaru, como impulsado por un resorte, saltó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en sus rosados labios. No la dejó pensar, no la dejó responder, no le dejó hacer nada más que ser besada. ¿Ella quería comprobar la hombría de él? Pues el Nara sabía cómo sacarle la duda.

Distinto a como pensó que sería, Shikamaru marcaba un buen ritmo. Era apasionado y sabía exactamente qué hacer. Mientras la besaba acariciaba su muslo y trazaba pequeños dibujos con su otra mano en su espalda. La tenía a sus pies, algo que él nunca pensó lograr, y algo que nunca le había sucedido a ella. Nunca antes se había dejado besar de aquella manera, nunca antes había sido el hombre quien marcase el ritmo, quien fuese el que decidiese cuando hacer una pausa, cuando aumentar el ritmo o cuando ir lento. Pero con Shikamaru todo era distinto.

Cuando por fin se separaron, en el rostro de ella apareció una gran sonrisa. Su técnica había funcionado, lo había acorralado hasta llevarlo a donde ella lo quería. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que iban y venían, que avanzaban y retrocedían. Ino sabía muy bien que ella era la principal causante de aquello, de que era su indecisión y sus temores los que le impedían avanzar, pero nadie podía culparla. Una cosa era jugar con Sai, con Kiba o con Kankuro, y otra muy distinta era meterse con Shikamaru. Su mejor amigo, él que siempre había estado para ella, uno de los pocos que no la veían como el resto del mundo, uno de los pocos que sabían todo de ella… Y tampoco era lo mismo un "capricho" a lo que sentía por el Nara….

-Te gané… -Dijo ella triunfante. No hacía falta explicar en qué juego había ganado… Ellos sabían hacía ya mucho tiempo que estaban jugando al juego del amor… y por más que lo hubiesen negado, ambos estaban jugándose todas sus cartas en ello.

-Te equivocas, nuevamente te equivocas… -Dijo Shikamaru, quien aún la tenía envuelta en sus brazos –La lógica si se aplica al amor… Y yo fui el que gané.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, yo gané! Y si quieres culpar a alguien por tu derrota busca a Chouji… -Lo desafió ella.

-Te equivocas en todo… A Chouji no se le escapó lo de mi cita, no existe una tal Himeko, sabía que si te hacía creer que había salido con alguien reaccionarías, harías algo impulsivo y eso es exactamente lo que hiciste. Puedes creer que yo di el primer paso pero en realidad, fuiste tú…

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó Ino.

-Te dije que la lógica se aplicaba a todo… Y la próxima vez que quieras armar una estrategia fíjate bien con quien te metes… -Se burló Shikamaru.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Arruinas todo! ¡Bueno para nada… ¿No te enseñaron que hay veces donde un caballero tiene que dejar ganar a la dama? ¡Idiota! –Gritó aún más fuerte.

-¡Deja de gritar mujer problemática! –Le respondió –Te vives quejando de que toda la gente piensa que eres débil y ahora quieres que te deje ganar… ¡¿Quién te entiende?

-¡Obviamente tú no! –

Pero él si la entendía, lo hacía mejor que nadie y por eso sabía que la mejor forma de callarla era besándola y eso hizo. Porque ella podía despotricar en su contra todo lo que quisiera, pero él sabía muy bien que nada de lo que decía tenía realmente importancia… no al menos las cosas que le gritaba.

* * *

Me regalan su opinon?

Un beso

Lu


End file.
